fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KGFD-TV
KGFD-TV is a CBS affiliate in Amarillo, Texas. It broadcasts on Channel 11 and was owned by CBS Television Stations. KGFD is rebroadcasted on 18 translators throughout the Texas Panhandle, 7 translators throughout Eastern New Mexico, and 4 translators thoughout the Oklahoma Panhandle. It was unaffected by the 2015 US TV realignment. Syndicated programming on KGFD includes Dr. Phil, Inside Edition, Hot Bench, Breaking Bad, Jeopardy!, and Wheel of Fortune among others. All six of the stations are located on South Fillmore Street in Amarillo with transmitters located north of Amarillo in unincorporated Potter County. History KGFD began in 1953 as a CBS affiliate under the KCVN-TV ''call letters. In 1957, the station's call letters were changed to the current ''KGFD-TV. In 1986, CBS Corporation bought KGFD and made it a CBS owned-and-operated station. In 2015, CBS sold a 50 percent stake of this station to Tribune Broadcasting. In 2016, CBS regained full ownership of the station. In 2016, Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation purchased the station from CBS Television Stations. Website History KGFD-TV *1995–2003: 11onthespot.com *2003–2007: 11televisionforamarillo.com *2007–2010: cbs11amarillo.com *2010–2015: cbs11amarillotv.com *2015–2016: cbsamarillo.com *2016–present: kgfd.com KGFZ-TV *2012–January 2015: cbeebiesamarillo.com *January 2015–April 2015: cbeebies11amarillo.com *April 2015–present: kgfz.com Newscast Titles *The News Eagle (1953–1959) *11 NewsReader (1959–1966) *TV-11 NewsCenter (1966–1975) *TV-11 NewsBeat (1975–1984) *News 11 (1984–1995) *CBS 11 News (1995–present) Digital Television Station Slogans * The Best is Right Here on TV-11/TV-11 is Easy on the Eyes (1973–1974; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * See the Best...TV-11 (1974–1975; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Catch the Brightest Stars on TV-11 (1975–1976; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Hot Ones on TV-11 (1976–1977; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * There's Something in the Air on TV-11 (1977–1978; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * TV-11, Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On (1978–1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We're Looking Good on TV-11 (1979–1980; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Looking Good Together on TV-11'' (1980–1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Reach for the Stars on TV-11'' (1981–1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Great Moments on TV-11'' (1982–1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''February Looks Great on TV-11 (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch, You and TV-11 (1983–1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You and TV-11, We've Got the Touch'' (1984–1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch on TV-11'' (1985–1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Share the Spirit on TV-11'' (1986–1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Tuned to Amarillo, And the World'' (1986–1991) *''TV-11 Spirit, oh yes.'' (1987–1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You Can Feel It on TV-11'' (1988–1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Get Ready for TV-11'' (1989–1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Your Live News Leader'' (1991–1997) *''The Look of Amarillo is TV-11'' (1991–1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''This is CBS, on TV-11'' (1992–1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''I am TV-11 People'' (1994–1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You're on CBS 11'' (1995–1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Welcome Home to a CBS 11 Night'' (1996–1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Address is CBS 11...Welcome Home'' (1997–2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Coverage You Can Count On!'' (1997–present) *''CBS 11, It's All Here'' (2000–2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Everybody's Watching CBS 11'' (2005–2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We Are CBS 11'' (2006–2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Only CBS 11, Only CBS'' (2009–present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''This is CBS 11, KGFD Amarillo, A Tribune Broadcasting Station'' (2015–2016) *''This is CBS 11, KGFD Amarillo'' (2016–present; currently used as a station ID) *''Amarillo's News Leader'' (2016–2017) *''The Panhandle's News Leader'' (2017–present) Station ID History *This is KGFD TV-11 CBS in Amarillo. (1953–1961) *Now in Color. KGFD Channel 11 Amarillo. (1961–1965) *This is KGFD Channel 11 Amarillo. Broadcasting In Color. (1965–1970) *You're Watching Channel 11 KGFD Amarillo. The News People! (1970–1976) *KGFD Channel 11 Amarillo. Your Choice for News. (1976–1981) *This is KGFD Channel 11 Amarillo. The People You Turn To! (1981–1985) *This is the Panhandle's Home for News. KGFD Channel 11 Amarillo. (1985–1990) *Serving the Panhandle and the surrounding areas. This is KGFD Channel 11 in Amarillo. (1990–1995) *This is KGFD CBS 11 in Amarillo. (1995–1996) *This is KGFD CBS 11. Serving the Panhandle. (1996–2001) *You're Watching KGFD CBS 11, Your News Leader. (2001–2005) *You're Watching KGFD CBS 11 in Amarillo. The People's Station! (2005–2009) *This is KGFD CBS 11, Coverage You Can Count On. (2009–2016) *This is KGFD CBS 11, Coverage You Can Count On, A Berfield/Willis Station (2016–present) News Themes *KGFD 1953 News Theme - Unknown (1953–1970) *KGFD 1970 News Theme - Unknown (1970–1975) *Streets Of.... - Telesound (1975–1981) *And You - Telesound (1981–1984) *NewsChannel - Gari Media (1984–1990) *Pride Inside - Gari Media (1990–1995) *Total News - Non-Stop Music (1995–2001) *One World - Stephen Arnold Music (2001–2004) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (2004–2007) *The Edge - Gari Media (2007–2011) *Locals Only - Stephen Arnold Music (2011–2017) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (2017–present) Voice Over History *From Amarillo's #1 News Station, This is The 11 NewsCenter. (1971–1975) *From Amarillo's #1 News Station, This is 11 NewsBeat. (1975–1979) *From KGFD-TV, This is 11 NewsBeat at (time). (1979–1984) *From KGFD-TV, This is News 11 at (time). (1984–1986) *Turned to Amarillo, And the World, This is News 11 at (time). (1986–1991) *From Your Live News Leader, This is News 11. (1991–1995) *From Your Live News Leader, This is CBS 11 News. (1995–1997) *Live from KGFD-TV in Amarillo, This is CBS 11 News at (time). Coverage You Can Count On. (1997–2017) *Live from KGFD-TV in Amarillo, This is CBS 11 News at (time). (2017–present) Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1997-1998 Programming Schedule from 2004-2005 Ownership History *1953-1986: CBS *1986-2016: CBS Corporation (CBS Television Stations) *2014-2016: Tribune Broadcasting *2016-present: Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Logos KGFD 1966.png|KGFD logo from 1966 KGFD 1970.png|KGFD logo from 1970-1974 KGFD 1976.png|KGFD logo from 1976 KGFD 1978 ID.png|KGFD logo from 1978 KGFD 1978.png|KGFD logo from 1978 promoting CBS's Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On campaign KGFD ID 1979.png|KGFD logo from 1979 KGFD 1981.png|KGFD logo from 1981 promoting CBS's Reach for the Stars campaign KGFD.png|KGFD Logo from 1982 promoting CBS's Great Moments campaign KGFD ID 1983.png|KGFD Logo from 1983 promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch, You and CBS campaign KGFD ID 1984.png|KGFD logo from 1984; promoting CBS's You and CBS, We've Got the Touch campaign KGFD ID 1985.png|KGFD logo from 1985 promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch on CBS campaign KGFD ID 1986.png|KGFD logo from 1986; promoting CBS's Share the Spirit campaign KGFD ID 1987.png|KGFD ID from 1987 promoting CBS's CBSpirit campaign KGFD 1991.png|KGFD logo from 1991 promoting CBS's The Look of America campaign KGFD-TV.png|KGFD logo from 1992; promoting CBS's This is CBS campaign KGFD-TV 1994 id.png|KGFD logo from 1994 promoting CBS's I am CBS People campaign KGFD 1994.png|KGFD variation logo from 1994 often used in Station ID Bugs KGFD 1995 ID.png|KGFD logo from 1995 promoting CBS's You're on CBS campaign KGFD 1998.png|KGFD logo from 1997 promoting CBS's The Address is CBS...Welcome Home campaign (Series 1) KGFD 2002.png|KGFD logo from 2002; promoting CBS's It's All Here campaign KGFD ID varation 2002.png|KGFD ID varation from 2002 promoting CBS's It's All Here campaign KGFD ID 2005.png|KGFD logo from 2005 KGFD 2005.png|KGFD variation logo from 2005 promoting CBS's Everybody's Watching CBS campaign KGFD Logo1.png|KGFD logo from 2010-2016 KGFD ID 2010.png|KGFD logo from 2010 KGFD new.png|KGFD logo from 2015 that was never used, also the logo during the 1970s-mid 1990s KGFD11.png|KGFD logo December 2016-present Other Pictures KGFD 1986 ID bumper katie and allie.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1986 taken from Kate & Allie KGFD-TV ID bumper 1988.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1988 taken from As the World Turns KGFD ID bumper 1991.png|KGFD 2nd ID bumper from 1991 KGFD ID bumper 1992.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1992 taken from The Golden Palace KGFD ID bumper knots landing 1992.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1992 taken from Knots Landing KGFDCBSMovie1993-1995.png|KGFD logo from 1993-1995 taken from the CBS Sunday Movie Image-1.jpg|KGFD's screen bug for CBS programming from 1995 KGFD a stranger to love promo 1996.png|KGFD Promo from 1996 KGFD ID bumper 1999.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1999 taken from Walker, Texas Ranger Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 KGFD McDonald's sponsor bumper May 2000.png|KGFD ID sponsor from 2000 from McDonald's KGFD ID bumper 2000.png|KGFD ID bumper from 2000 taken from Blue's Clues KGFD ID bumper 2001.png|KGFD ID bumper from 2001 taken from a promo for Nick Jr. on CBS kgfd2002.png|KGFD-TV ID from September 2002 during the "It's All Here" campaign. Kgfd2005.png|A June 11, 2005 capture from "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch" when a Tornado Warning popped up SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 KGFD CBS Cares.png|KGFD CBS Cares bumper from 2011 News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff (years joined in parentheses) Garry Branfield - News Director *Stewie Rice - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 11 Morning News" and "CBS 11 News at Noon" (1997) *Selena Brown - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 11 Morning News" and "CBS 11 News at Noon" (1996) *Henry Brickfield - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2003; formerly of KTTB) *Ashley McLean - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1994) *Bob Stewart - anchor; weekend evenings (2000) *Alexandra Taffer - anchor; weekend evenings (1995) CBS 11 Eye On Weather Meteorologists *Mike Fields - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CBS 11 Morning News" and "CBS 11 News at Noon" (1992) *Gary Davidson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1998) *Peter Bynes - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2002) CBS 11 Sportsdesk Team *Gary McDonald - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1994) *Mary Sprouse - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) (1999; formerly of WTMF) Current On-Air Reporters *Mike Duffington - general assignment reporter (2003) *Steven Harrington - general assignment reporter (1991) *Jenny Stratford - general assignment reporter (1993) *Katie Ingram - general assignment reporter (1998) *Mary Sprouse - general assignment reporter; also weekend evening sports reporter (see above) (1999; formerly of WTMF) *Barry Winston - general assignment reporter (2005) *Henry Hamilton - general assignment reporter (1987) *Lucy Smith - general assignment reporter (2010) *Joe Savage - general assignment reporter (2001) *Zack Burns - general assignment reporter (1989) *Courtney Kartland - general assignment reporter (2002) *John Griswold - general assignment reporter (1996) *Albert Shuckleford - general assignment reporter (2007) *Josh Campbell - general assignment reporter (2000) Former on-air staff *Tyler Turner - general assignment reporter (2008–2012; now weekend anchor at WIXT) *Cameron Aguilar - anchor (1994–2003; now at KMRO) Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Channel 11 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:Former DuMont affiliates Category:Mexica affiliated stations Category:Former owned-and-operated stations